


im glad i woke up

by thesmutmaker



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmutmaker/pseuds/thesmutmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wakes up in the middle of the night only to hear..... Phil moaning his name?</p>
            </blockquote>





	im glad i woke up

Rain pelted dans window, sighing he got out of bed to get a glass of water. A quiet sound told him his flatmate was awake.But another noise almost made him jump, Phil was moaning his name. Before dan even knew it he was knocking on the closed bedroom door. A small gasp was barely audible. "Who is it(!)"phill called. "Its Dan." "One moment!" A minute passed then phill called for dan to come in.

"Phill we need to talk" dan said slowly,trying not to smile. Phill tried to hide his obvious blush, "Whats wrong Dan?" Phill asked the question sheepishly almost like he was afraid. Dan took notice of this and smiled he couldn't stop himself. Phill looked at him awkwardly. "Were you just-?" "Dan i am so sorry you were never ment to know about this!" Phillip sunk to his knees and started to sob. Dan sat cross-legged and put his hand on phills back. Phil looked up into his best friends eyes. Dan started taking first. "Seriously phill what were you doing?" "You bloody know!" "why were you saying my name" at this phill bolted up and walked over to his bed. Dan stood up too and walked to the bed. He knew why phill was saying his name but he wanted him to say is aloud. Phill sighed. "You know exactly why dan." "Maby i just want to hear you say it."Phil looked at dan and said "dan do d-do you like me too?" Dan looked at phill and they locked eyes. "No. I dont like you Phil. I love you." Dan leaned in for a kiss. Phil leaned in as well. When their lips collided it was with passion neither had felt before. Dan felt a familiar tingling sensation in his stomach, and pulled away. "Phill....i....."

Phil pushed Dan on to his elbows and stopped. "Do I have your consent?" Dan giggled, "Of course you idiot!" Phil smiling back at dan pushed onto him again making dan fall onto his back. Phil slowly made his way to dans neck, leaving love bites along the way. Phil pulled off Dan's shirt and let out a soft growl. He immediately saw the scars. He slowly kissed each one and made eye contact with Dan the whole time. "Phil", dan wined "stop teasing". "I can't take it anymore!" Phil sat up and smirked. "Oh my poor little bear are you horny?" "Phi-" "Dan i want you to say it", Phil was taking control and Dan loved it. "Yes" "Yes what?" "Yes i am horny yes i want you i want you to fuck me and cum in my ass. I want you to feel good, and cum on me and do whatever you want! Because Phil i have wanted you for a fucking long time." Phil put a finger to Dan's lips and nodded. Take of your shirt. And your pants! I am going to get some lube and a condom do your stretches. Then i will fuck you raw okay? Okay. Dan smiled big at phill and giggled. What?, Phil asked confused. Its just....you are different when your horny....in a good way though! Phil smiled back. You will learn the full extent of that tonight Dan. Sounds wonderful. Dan started to strip and phill walked put of the room. When Phil came back he had a small bottle of luberecent and a large condom. He marveled at the sight of dan naked. Dan saw Phil starring at him and he blushed. Well come over here so i can get you equally comfortable. Phill smiled and complied. Well Danny boy i am getting a bit uncomfortable. Dan looked down and gasped. Phills member was hard....and big. Phill... I dont know if i will be able to fit you inside of me. Phil smiled, you will be able to bear, dont worry. Phil glanced down and winced. His rock hard erection was starting to hurt just a little. Dan looked at Phil's face just on time to see him wince. Lion, Dan said trying to get Phil's attention. He looked at dan. How long were you teasing yourself? Phil blushed a little, about half an hour. Dan frowned, i can see why it hurts. Yeah Phil mumbled. Come here, i will undress you. 

Dan started to slowly pull down Phil's pajama bottoms. Dan you are such a hipacrit! Why? You hate teasing yet your teasing me right now. Dan smiled, ....okay then if you don't want to be teased, he the pant bottoms quickly bring Phil's underwear with them. Dan gasped again. God p pulled down hill.... you are fucking huge! Phil smirked, yeah i guess i am. Dan smiled. Phill you will want to sit down. Why!? Dont wory! I am just going to give you the best blow job you have ever had. Then i might ride you, sound good? That, bear sounds amazing.

Dan slowly licked the length of dans hard dick. Phil moaned loudly Dan slowly kept licking up and down. Then quickly flicked his toung over the tip before taking phil into his mouth. Phil knew he would not last long like this. D-dan.....ahh ou fuck. Dan! I wont last much longer! Fuck! He laced his fingers through the pail boys hair. But stopped lbefore pulling him closer D-dan stop! Im going to- to cum! Dan pulled up from Phil's dick. Dan. On the bed. Now. Dan smiled, okay. Dan got onto Phil's bed and said im ready. Phil pushed apart dans buttcheeks and bent down he slowly licked the opening, and dan moaned. Standing back up phill grabbed the condom and handed it to dan. Open this while i lube you up. Okay? Okay. Phil took the lube and squirted a little bit onto his hand. Get ready dan. Okay. Phill pushed one then two fingers into dan he let him get adjusted to the two before he put a third one in. Dan was using all his strength not to moan but the third finger pushed him to far he moaned loudly. Is my little bear ready? Yes, phil  
please just fuck me! How do you want it skmlow and soft or fast and hard? Fast and hard dan said handing the opened condom do dan. Phil smiled i almost forgot about that. Slid on the latex and pushed his tip aginst Dan's hole. Dan moaned, Phil......I please....I cant take it anymore! Phil looked down at Dan squirming. You know what dan? Lay on your back i want to see your face when i fuck you. Dan happily complied. Phil realigned himself with dans hole. He slowly pushed inside. Ohh....Philll....god.... Phil pushed a bit deeper earning more moans from Dan. After a few seconds Phil was buried inside of Dan. Slowly Phil pulled out. Dan whined at the empty filling. Phil... i said fast and hard i can take it. Are you sure bear? Yes. Okay then. Phil quickly pushed into dan again faster and harder than before slowly working up his speed. Dan cried out when Phil hit his prostate. Phil! Dan whined i-im going to.....to cum! Phil smirked. So soon little bear? I cant fucking take it you just look so fucking hot fucking me like this! Phil felt he was going to cum as well. Fuck! Bear i-im going to as well. Hearing Phil cuss pushed Dan over the edge. He came all over his stomach. Phil came a few seconds later. Phil plopped down next to dan on the bed. Dan sighed, im glad i woke up. Me too bear.


End file.
